helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dambara Ruru
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 153cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 20th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Danbara Ruru '(段原瑠々) is a member of Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She officially joined on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls. Biography thumb|Danbara Ruru, November 2013 Early Life Danbara Ruru was born on May 7, 2001 in Otake, Hiroshima, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. Prior to auditioning in the Mirai Shoujo auditions, she was a 19th generation student of Actor's School Hiroshima. 2013 Danbara participated in the 12th generation auditions, and made it to the finals, but she failed to join. On September 15, Danbara graduated from Actor's School Hiroshima. On September 22, a self-introduction video of Danbara was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel, revealing that she was a new member of the program. On December 7, Danbara was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Haga Akane and Funaki Musubu, all seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. 2014 On January 12, Danbara participated in Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~'s Hiroshima concert, she also handed out Momiji Manju to the members of Hello! Project backstage. Danbara will participate as opening act in the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~. She was selected in a fan vote as the winner of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ after singing Memory Seishun no Hikari. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister named Danbara Riri, who is a member of the group SPL∞ASH. |-|Education= When Danbara joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a sixth year elementary school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of middle school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Danbara Ruru: *'Danbaran (だんばらん): First official nickname, given to her when she first joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, however it was changed some months later to RunRun. *'RunRun' (るんるん): Official nickname Profile Stats= *'Name:' Danbara Ruru (段原瑠々) *'Nickname:' RunRun (るんるん), Danbaran (だんばらん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Otake, Hiroshima, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 153cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Singing, Dancing, Piano *'Hobbies:' Watching DVDs and videos of Hello! Project seniors, collecting character goods *'Motto:' "Doryoku wa kanarazu mukuwareru!" (努力は必ず報われる!; Efforts will be rewarded by all means!) *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Sports:' Athletics, Dodgeball *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke", "Help me!!" *'Looks Up To: ' Sayashi Riho Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) Works Magazines *2014.06.23 UTB (with Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona) *2014.07.10 JUNON (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako, Niinuma Kisora, Funaki Musubu) *2014.07.24 B.L.T. (with Funaki Musubu) Trivia *She was ranked 2nd at "eats the most" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she thought she could get her skills up. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was people telling her, "But you made it so far in the auditions..." *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in singing. *She wants to be an idol that is admired by everyone. *She is the second Hello! Project member from Actors School Hiroshima, the first being Sayashi Riho. *When asked why she wanted to join Morning Musume, she replied that when she would go to their concerts, the members seemed to shine and she thought "Ah, I want to do that too!". *She says she wants to do solos. She wants to convey her energy to the people listening to her singing and for them to be moved. *When asked who she aspires to be like in Hello! Project, she said Sayashi Riho. Their activity with dancing isn't all that different, so once she is a Kenshuusei she wants to learn from her. *Her Hello Pro Kenshuusei rivals are her generation-mates. They were rivals in the Morning Musume audition, and they all joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the same time, she doesn't want to lose to any of them. *Before her first Kenshuusei performance, she was nervous, because she had spent most of her time in lessons just watching herself and others, but now other people were going to be watching her. She was happy seeing the audience wave their glowsticks in time with their dance. *Her dream is to join Morning Musume after getting a lot of lessons and practice in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. If she can't join Morning Musume, she'd be happy to join a new unit. *Tsunku's comments: "You can't call yourself a pro if you don't have both the rhythm and a heart-felt song down. You can't just be good, you need to feel the more subtle rhythms and include emotions, so I want you to try copying more and more of the world's best singers to get to that point. Memorize everything about all the female singers you can." *She has the same birthday as 5th generation member Konno Asami, former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Maeda Irori and 10th generation member Sato Masaki. *According to an interview on JUNON Magazine released on July 2014, Danbara hopes on getting a red member color. See Also *Danbara Ruru Gallery *Danbara Ruru Concerts & Event Appearances Danbara Family Tree External Links *Official Profile *Ameba Blog (shared with sister) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014, November/December 2014 Category:2013 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:May Births Category:2001 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:Taurus Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Danbara Ruru Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station